


Deal with the Prince (Loki/Reader)

by thundersciences



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Development, Dark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Power Imbalance, RMS Titanic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Royalty, Sad, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), thorbruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersciences/pseuds/thundersciences
Summary: They called it the ship of dreams.You, a broke thief that was living on the streets, believed that you'd be able to start a new life in America.That was until a certain passenger caught you stealing from his room.The prince of Asgard.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story and thank you so much for giving it a chance!  
> This is my first story on AO3 ever and I am so glad to be here.  
> Before you start the story I have a few notes;  
> \- This story is inspired by the movie Titanic (1997) but the storyline is in many points different!  
> \- I chose not to use y/n but instead am using ___ to signalize where you should insert your name!  
> \- This story is slow burn and will have quite a few chapters! Don't worry though, I'll update a lot since I am stuck in quarantine!  
> \- Feel free to leave comments and such! Criticsm is highly appreciated!

She would always remember the day that Bucky had shown her the tickets. After all it was a life-changing day for her.

She'd be able to start a new life in America, leaving everything behind. The best thing she'd take with her though, her best friend James Barnes. The two of them met three years ago when Bucky left his parents' home. He used to live a pretty decent life as the son of a middle-class merchant. But everything changed when he confessed that he was in-fact gay.

He had told her that they didn't comment on it but instead arranged a marriage between him and a woman named Natasha Romanoff. Due to this he fled his home since everything was better to him than spending his life with a person he did not love. Even living on the streets seemed to be a better option to the young man. They had been inseparable since that day, working occasional jobs to afford food. She was thankful for Bucky and the fact that he had chosen her to go on this journey with him showed that he appreciated her just as much.

“I am serious, I won them!” Bucky said when she questioned how he was able to get the tickets since they clearly didn't have the money for it. She chose to believe him, even though her mind told her that he had probably stolen them from some dude that he met at the bar he cleaned at. ___ wasn't too mad about it, she wasn't all innocent either. Many times had she pick-pocketed at the countless bars and restaurants she had occasional jobs at. No one had noticed it (yet).

* * *

“You need to wake up, ___” Bucky mumbled and started shaking ___ softly. The young woman was wrapped in a thick blanket that a kind stranger gifted them last Christmas. “Just give me five more minutes” “The Titanic doesn't wait five minutes, __. We need to go through the check-in process. I've heard it takes very long.”

She groaned and blinked a few times to make her eyes get used to the bright light. Barnes smiled at her “See? Waking up isn't that hard. Now pack your stuff, I'll clean my face in the meantime.”

As she was still trying to wake up, Bucky went over to a river to get cleaned. They'd usually sleep under bridges, especially in spring where the weather was unpredictable.

___ started packing up her stuff and smiled softly when she reached for the tickets in her bag. “White Star Line...” she whispered and let her thumb slide over the thick paper. She had seen the posters all over town before but now she was holding an actual ticket to the ship in her hands. It felt surreal.

“We can go now! I am done!” ___ yelled at Bucky as she tied her hair into a messy bun. Bucky walked back up to her and offered her his arm with the words:“are you ready?”

When they reached the ship, a huge crowd was in front of it. ___ and Bucky didn't know where to stand in line so they tried to get closer. It was almost impossible to pass by but eventually they found a queue for 3rd class passengers. A man with a little girl by his hand stood in front of them. She had a little teddy bear with her and stared at the ship in amazement. It was huge, so fascinating and ___ just couldn't believe it was made by human hands. How could humans create something so incredibly beautiful? Bucky was asking himself the same but his eyes were focused on the crowd instead. More than half of the people in front of the ship weren't even passengers but everyone in town wanted to watch the ship of dreams depart.

Both of them were completely lost in their dreams when the line moved. “Tickets?” an intimidatingly big man with a moustache and no hair asked them. ___ snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him in confusion. “Oh, of course, Sir” she then said and fumbled for the tickets in her bag. But she just couldn't find them. A feeling of panic spread all over her body. “I got them” Bucky answered and held them out for the man to take. She sighed in relief and chuckled a little. “Now please step over, I'll have to check you for lice.”

After a long procedure they finally got to enter the ship. The long hallways were just as crowded as outside but Bucky and ___ didn't mind it at all. “We have to find room F53” Bucky said and grabbed ___'s hand to not lose her in the crowd. She squeezed it lightly and followed him.

* * *

The younger prince of Asgard wasn't as impressed by the ship when he finally got to see it. Unlike his older brother, Thor, the younger prince wasn't as fond of travelling. He liked to stay in his room, hidden from everyone. At least he tried to tell himself that.

“It's beautiful, father!” Thor's wide smile was almost infectious. “It's average at best” his brother rolled his eyes. “Your Highness? Where shall we put the bags?” “Suites B51, B53, B55 and B57” Thor replied to the maid in hope she wouldn't bother him again. He was simply busy admiring the construct in front of him. Loki inspected the crowd around him in disgust.

How did they dare not to have a separate entrance for the royal family?

Loki had always hated crowds but now even more.

“Can we please go inside, mother? I don't want to get lice by standing close to these people.” He stepped a little closer to the car which was getting unloaded by their servants. “Don't you enjoy the view brother?” Thor put his arm around his brother's shoulder and leaned against him. “You'll have to get used to crowds. There will be a lot of people on the ship by tomorrow.” He chuckled and let go of his brother. “There will be separate decks, you fool. I'll not have to see these people.”

Thor frowned. He knew what Loki meant by “these people”. Born into royalty, Loki had a pretty drastic view when it came to everyone who couldn't at least afford a car or a mansion. He had called them many names in the past.

“And this is why I will become the king of Asgard. You're being ignorant, brother. These people are just as valuable as we are. We are no different.”

“First of all, you're going to become king because you were born a few years before me and secondly, I am the prince of Asgard while they're worthless little rats that only cause trouble” his voice got shaky at the end. Arguments with his brother made him angry, especially when he mentioned the fact that Loki was only second in line for the throne.

“Calm down, Loki” a deep voice said behind him. It belonged to his father, Odin. The king of Asgard wasn't fond of his son's usual behaviour in public. It'd only ruin the image the family had build up over the years.

An extremely rich kingdom with a culture just as rich, Asgard was located in the north of Europe. Asgard was the second biggest island on the planet, only second to Greenland.

“It's the truth, father and I'll not change my opinion.” Loki had always been a stubborn one. His father sighed and looked at his dear wife Frigga for help. But she just shook her head and started following her assistant to the ship.

The inside of the ship was a little more exciting, which Loki of course wouldn't admit. Most of the interior was made out of brown wood which had a nice shine to it. The red carpet was soft since it was brand new. They'd be the first ones to sleep in the beds, it was the first time the titanic would cross the big lake.

A servant showed them their rooms. “Rooms” was probably an understatement. The suites were huge, glamorous and decorated just as luxurious as the long hallway in front of it. “This one is yours, your Highness” the maid opened the door for the prince to step inside. Several servants and maids were busy unpacking everything Loki had chosen to take with him on the journey. His belongings consisted of mostly books and clothes. The royal prince had an exquisite taste in clothes and the books would make the time pass faster.

He passed the room slowly, his walk as graceful as ever. As he opened the door to the empty bedroom his shoulders finally started sinking down and relaxing.

The crowds were gone and the prince was alone, as he preferred it. But his peace was interrupted by a loud voice yelling his name. Loud, heavy footsteps got closer and he knew who they belonged to. “Come on! The ship's leaving don't you wanna wave?” his brother asked with an excited voice. Loki had already sat down and looked up at him “I am exhausted and not in the mood.” “You can be exhausted afterwards!” Thor replied and offered his younger brother his hand. “Everyone is joining, even the maids! Come on!”

“Really? That's another reason why I should stay inside. Finally some peace from their chatter. I wish these girls would shut up for once while working. All they do is gossip.”

It was pointless to try to convince his brother so Thor left quickly, telling everyone else to join him. Now that he was alone Loki finally had some time to collect his thoughts. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the golden ceiling. “What in father's name am I doing here?” he mumbled and cupped his own cheeks. “I should have stayed home. It's not like they'll need me for the meeting. Everyone just wants to meet Thor, the future king of Asgard.”

Time passed and the prince was grateful that no one had bothered him so far when he suddenly heard a voice from outside of his room.

 _Are the maids back?_ He thought and sighed, pulling the pillow on his lap closer. The voices suddenly stopped and he furrowed his eyebrows. In no way they'd ever shut up without him saying anything. But something else was off, he could barely hear any footsteps which was quite strange for the fact that he had several maids. It was silent again. Only the sound of light, very light footsteps on the carpet gave away that there was someone in the lounge.

All about this was very odd so the prince decided to investigate.

* * *

___ stuffed a beautiful necklace with a green jewel into her pockets, trying not to knock over any of the expensive vases on the shelf. There was always this feeling of guilt inside her chest whenever they would steal. But she knew that this was her life and she had to do it to survive.

Breaking into someone's room was new though. Bucky had suggested it when he saw how many people were on the decks, waving at the crowd they left behind. He was so sure that most of the passengers joined them. It was an opportunity and they had to take it. They had knocked on several doors to make sure no one inside and took their chances if the doors were unlocked.

This was ___'s first suite. She was impressed by the luxurious interior, never had she seen anything like it. But everything was possible on the ship of dreams.

She was so busy admiring the beautiful room that she didn't notice the steps behind her.

“What are you doing here?” the cold voice behind her made her freeze.

Fuck.

“I-I- I am..” ___ stuttered and slowly turned around to face a raven-haired man with pale skin. He was tall, slender and had the most beautiful yet terrifying blue eyes she had ever seen. They were staring into the deepest pits of her soul, at least it felt like this. “Sir, I am so sorry. I was just passing by and the door was wide open so I wanted to take a look at your beautiful suite. I am so sorry, I'll leave.” The man chuckled, he would have laughed right into the woman's face but decided to play along. “An open door isn't an invitation.” he got closer and finally had a better look at the young woman that had broken into his suite. She wore a plain beige dress, the skirt was stained especially the hem. Her hair was in a messy bun and some strands of her hair had already fallen out.

The woman in front of him was obviously not a 1st class passenger, Loki was sure of that.

“This isn't even your deck.” Loki remarked as he kept scanning her. “I- How are you so sure of that?” she looked up at him and started playing with her hands.

“With all due respect, it's very hard to miss.” he chuckled. ___ felt offended. It was true but she knew that he had basically insulted her by assuming that she wasn't a high-class lady. “Don't judge a book by it's cover, Sir.” ___ replied. The sassy young woman was well aware of the crime she had just committed but she just couldn't let a man talk to her like that. And maybe he hadn't even noticed the necklace in her pockets, at least she hoped so.

“I am not judging you by your appearance. I am judging you by the fact that you just stole my favourite necklace.”


	2. 2

___ cheeks started burning, her eyes were facing the ground. He had seen it. He knew what she had done and he'd punish her for it. She'd be lucky if he'd only insult her and afterwards kick her out. But Loki had other plans.

“I am very sorry. I-” ___ knew that there was no way, no reason to justify her actions. Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You wouldn't have done it if you were sorry.” he chuckled coldly and took a step closer. ___ tried to escape but her back hit the dresser and she was trapped between it and the tall man in front of her. ___ looked up, their eyes met and she bit her dry lip. She flinched as he moved his hands into her pockets. But he only pulled the necklace out. He then put his hand next to her head and leaned in, too close for her liking. “This is one of my most treasured possessions, you filthy rat. And you dared to steal it. You dared to touch it with your dirty hands.” As he said that he grabbed ___ by her wrists harshly. “This necklace is more worth than your life. I could simply let them throw you off that god damn ship and no one would notice. No one would care. But if my necklace went missing everyone would be aware of it. It'd maybe even make the news.” Loki's cold voice made the young lady shiver while he let go of her wrist. “Sir-” ___ was gasping for words but there was nothing she could say to make the intimidating man in front of her stop. Loki held the necklace but so she could have a good look at it, he explained “you could never be a treasure to anyone.”

It was tough for ___ to hold her tears back. She knew that the man was mad, he was the kind of person she'd call soulless and heartless. But it still hit the young woman hard.

“There is nothing in this whole world that you could do to beg for my forgiveness. Even if you'd beg me to forgive you on your knees and promise that you'll never do it again. I simply can not forgive you for trying to steal something so valuable to me. Since there is nothing you could offer me that's even half as valuable as it.”

Loki expected something in return, something to “bribe” him to forget this incident. Usually he'd have asked for money. Not because he needed it, this man was filthy rich. But because he knew that money was everything most people cared about. And to take something from them that they cared about and valued was incomparable.

“I have- a bit of money with me. It's not much but all I own.” ___ tried to get out of this. “I know it's not important enough to you. Not in comparison to my necklace. You have no clue what it is, don't you? This necklace was given to me by my mother, she told me I shall gift it to my future wife. Now you have touched it and it's stained by your dirty soul. It would be a disgrace to my future lover if this necklace touched her soft, flawless and pure skin.” Loki was breathing heavily. Suddenly he turned his face away from her and threw the necklace against the wall. ___ flinched at the sound it made when the necklace hit the floor.

“Sir-” she whined. ___ was frightened.

“It's not Sir. It's your royal Highness, prince of Asgard.” he snapped. “Your- Your royal Highness...I don't know what I can offer you but I'll find something that does the necklace justice-” “Are you planning on robbing someone else to replace it?” Loki chuckle. In his eyes the girl in front of him was naive and stupid. “No, I will never rob anyone ever again. I promise.”

“Your words mean nothing to me.” Loki looked around, trying to find a way to punish the girl. Calling the guards on her was too simple. He wanted to take something from her that she wouldn't give to anyone ever. He suddenly had an idea. Loki leaned down and whispered “I want your virginity. Let me take this from you. It's the most valuable thing you have.”

___'s eyes widened. It felt like she had snapped out of a bad dream, all the fear was gone and was replaced with anger. “How dare you?” she yelled and pushed him away with all her strength. Loki was visibly surprised by her reaction. “You're a monster!”

Loki didn't know what to say, he just chuckled and watched her leave the room furiously.

“You'll come back! And beg me on your knees!” he shouted after her and closed the door.

* * *

She ran back downstairs, the tears in her eyes making her vision blurry. There was no way she'd sleep with this man. No way in hell would she waste her virginity on him. After what felt like an eternity, she finally reached her room. ___ slowly opened the door and wiped her tears away. She didn't want to scare her room mates or worry Bucky.

A blonde man and a black man were sitting inside. She hadn't met them yet. ___ was watching them for a second when they noticed her. “That must be the girl Bucky told us about!” One of them said and smiled at her. His smile faded when he noticed how done she looked. “Are you okay, girl?” He asked and got up to offer her his seat on the lower bunk bed. ___ took the kind offer and sat down. “Where is he? Where is Bucky now?” ___ was still shaky. The last time she had seen Bucky was when they split up in front of the suites.

But since Bucky had met the two men already, she assumed he was already done and the crowd had went back into their suites. “He's getting some fresh air. I can get him if you want me to- by the way I am Sam.”

“___” she mumbled and looked at the other one, the blonde man. “I am Steve. Steve Rogers. So, ___, you don't seem okay. We can get your friend- boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend?” “No, he's my best friend.” She mumbled and looked back down. “Please don't tell him anything. He has enough things troubling his mind.” “So he's your best friend but...you don't want him to know that you're feeling unwell?” Steve asked.

“Mind telling it to us then? Maybe we can help you.” Sam offered her and smiled softly. They were total strangers to ___ but she guessed they meant no harm.

But in order to tell them what happened, she'd have to tell them that she was a criminal. So ___ decided it probably wasn't the best idea. “It's alright. I appreciate your offer, Sam. But it's very personal to me.” “We get that, ___.”

The two men tried to cheer ___ up and turned out to be the kindest, funniest people she had ever met. Both of them were originally from America but accepted a job offer in England to make some decent money to support their families. They were now on their way back home with not just their earned money but a lot of good stories to tell.

Bucky came back after a while and joined them. He didn't seem to notice that something was off about ___ and she was quite glad about it.

* * *

“What can I get you, Sir?” the waitress put down the drinks that everyone else had ordered. Loki was late to lunch, as always. He didn't care to put any effort into being on time. They simply had to wait to be blessed with his presence. “I'll get the beef, please.” Loki leaned back and handed her the menu.

“I've heard the food is delicious.” Thor smiled and looked at his brother. Loki forced a small smile and looked at the other guests. He hadn't met them before but he knew they had to be some pretty influential people to sit at their table. “It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. My name is Bruce Banner.” Bruce got up and offered Loki his hand. “Loki” he mumbled and shook his hand, not bothering to stand up as well. A girl, beautiful as a flower, sat across Loki. Her skin looked like it got kissed by the sun itself. “My name is Brunnhilde and this is my father Malcolm. That's all you need to know, Lackey.” “It's Loki, dear.” Brunnhilde shrugged. She had turned her attention back to everyone else but Loki still had his eyes focused on her. She reminded him of the girl he had met earlier. The girl who was still on his mind. But yet were they so different

Both of them had treated him with disrespect. Even though mispronouncing his name wasn't comparable to stealing his necklace.

“It's such an honour to eat with you, your royal Highnesses and Majesties.” Bruce took a sip from his glass and the others followed him.

After that tiring and boring lunch, Loki decided to go back into his room to read. The maids and servants were still busy trying to unpack everything but had made a lot of progress. He sat back and got lost into the depths of the book again when Thor entered the room without knocking. “How is my favourite brother? Are you alright? Something seemed off earlier. You can always talk to me.” Thor leaned against the door frame. He almost filled the whole door frame with his big statue. “You did not knock, Thor.” Loki sighed and put the book aside. “I don't have to knock because I am always welcome! Right?” Thor's smile grew wider and he sat down next to Loki. “My privacy is something very important to me, I know you are aware of that.” “You're just avoiding my questions, Loki. How are you?” “I am fine. I am fine. Now leave...” he mumbled and leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes. “Loki, please don't shut me out. I am here for you.” Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder. For a second it remained there but then Thor left his brother alone again. “I can't stand this...” Loki mumbled. “All the talks about the greatness of my brother while I sit next to him and feel invisible. All the eyes are on him, no one even cared about the expensive suit I picked. They should be grateful that I graced them with my presence.” Loki wasn't just sad but also angry. Sometimes he wished his brother would just disappear into thin air. Even though he loved him, the shadow which he cast was too big and dark.

The ship made a stop in Cherbourg, France. By the time they left the harbour it was already 8 PM and everyone got ready for dinner. Loki disliked every kind of meeting, even dinner was a pain in the ass. He had to fake smile at people, laugh at their jokes that made no sense or weren't even funny. The only part that was kind of bearable was choosing the clothes for dinner. Rich people just had this weird taste of fashion. Most of them had none, in Loki's humble opinion. But they'd still try to be as extra and as outstanding as possible. In the end a huge hat with feathers wouldn't make their outfits better. But he let them believe it.

He was about to take off his clothes when someone opened the door. “What do you want, Thor?” he asked, knowing that the only person who dared to come into his room without knocking was his brother. “It's not Thor. It's Brunnhilde. Nice Shirt.” she chuckled and got closer. The prince turned around. “Have you ever heard of knocking on the door? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?” “My mum died when I was 4. My father didn't bother to spend his time with me. So your question should be if my nannies taught me any manners. No, they did not.” She walked through the room while scanning the walls. “I just wanted to talk to you before dinner. You seemed pretty bored at lunch. Maybe we can sit together” she suggested. “If we have to.” Loki shrugged, he wasn't interested in conversations with the young lady. “Okay, thank you. I'll...go...see you!” she hesitantly left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Should I make longer chapters? Tell me in the comments :)


	3. 3

After the ship left Cherbourg, Bucky and ___ decided to get some fresh air and enjoy the view on deck. It was freezing, even though she wore the thickest out of her two jackets she could barely stand the cold. Bucky offered her his jacket but you politely refused.

The deck was quite empty at that time, most people were having dinner. Bucky leaned against the railing and put his head back to gaze at the stars. “The stars are beautiful tonight. I wish the sky was always this clear.“ he smiled. “Do you remember when we worked at that little farm? I slept in the stables with the horses and there was a big hole in the roof, the stars were just as visible as tonight. But it was definitely warmer.“ she shivered and rubbed her shoulders. Bucky chuckled “We can get you a coat if you're too cold.“ “Do you have one downstairs? Or does Steve? You seem to like him a lot.“

Bucky blushed and ___ noticed it even though he tried to hide it. “I don't. But you know who does“ he winked.

Bucky still didn't know about the little incident.

“They'll catch us and we'll get thrown off the ship!“ she said. Bucky laughed at ___ “Come on, ___. We are professionals. No one will catch us. Most of them are at dinner anyway.“

___ shook her head and looked down. It was time to tell Bucky what happened. “I got caught earlier“ she admitted. Bucky froze and looked at ___'s face. “What did you tell them? Did they believe your excuse?“ “No, Bucky! He did not“ ___ whined and almost started tearing up again. “The owner of the suite is this man, he seems to be incredibly powerful. I think he's some kind of prince.“ “I have heard that the royal family of Asgard is on the ship. Is he from Asgard?“ “I don't know, Buck. I don't know anything. All I know is that he said he'd only forgive me if I sleep with him!“

____ couldn't hold back the tears any more. She buried her face in Bucky's chest and sobbed soundlessly. Bucky was in shock. No one in this world was ever going to get away with hurting his precious ___. “What a fucking bastard-“ he gasped. “Did you agree? Did you agree ___?“ he shouted as he shook her weak body carefully. “Of course not!“ ___ sighed. “But I don't know what else to do.“ “I'll punch this dude until he can't walk any more. I will literally kill him.“ Bucky was fuming.

“He'll beg YOU for forgiveness after I am done with him.“

“Bucky! No!“ she said. But he didn't listen.

Bucky carefully let go of ___ and started his way up to the deck of the first class. He still remembered the number of the suites they had paid a visit earlier but he wasn't quite sure in which one ___ had met the man. He was sure that he'd be able to detect who that asshole was from his looks. ___ tried to follow her friend, trying to stop him.

The guests of the 1st class were distraught when an the angry young man seemed to ignore any manners and just stomped through the crowds. The hallways weren't as narrow as downstairs but the ladies and gentlemen had just returned from their dinner.

When Bucky found the door he immediately started pounding against it, shouting that the man inside should open up. He didn't use the most appropriate words to address him though.

“You fucking bastard!“ he shouted once more when the door opened up.

Bucky came face to face with a tall man, a head taller than himself. His long blonde hair was in a sort of loose ponytail and framed his face perfectly. The future king of Asgard was pleasant to look at. Even the angry Bucky would have admitted that. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was to get revenge on the person that had threatened his best friend. He didn't think twice about it and as the man was about to open his mouth, he punched him right into his face. The maids inside gasped as Thor yelled in pain. “What's your problem, man?“ He held his face in agony.

“Who are you?“ “I am the one that will make you pay for treating my best friend like that! You piece of shit!“ He continued to swing punches at the prince, forcing him further into the suite to not attract any attention. “Close the door ___!“ he told his friend and kept going. The maids were exasperated but no one was brave enough to try to stop the angry Bucky. “No, Buck. This is n- Bucky! Stop!“ ___ begged him. But he was unstoppable.

Thor tried to get the attacker off him but didn't seem to fight back. After all the prince of Asgard was not just taller but way stronger than him. He wasn't a big fan of violence. ___ tried to pull back Bucky when she suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind. A voice that made her blood freeze. “I think you are looking for me.“ Loki's voice was calm and collected. Just like himself. Bucky faced him, Thor took this chance to get Bucky off him and pushed him against a wall. “What?“ Bucky couldn't get out of Thor's grip, he was too strong. “I said you're probably looking for me.“ Loki scanned ___ from the side, she wouldn't look back at him so he turned his attention to his brother and Bucky. “What does that mean, Loki? Why did this man just come into my room and started attacking me? I am bleeding!“ At his words, a young maid brought him a wet towel to stop his nose from bleeding. He carefully put his against his nose, trying not to cover his mouth. “I will get the guards“ the young woman rushed to the door but Loki took a step to his left to block the door. “No you won't.“ She stopped at his words and nodded hesitantly. “I am sure we can forget this little incident. Both of them.“ Loki turned to ___ and basically forced her to look back at him. “Both? What is going on, Loki?“ Thor asked and let finally go of Bucky. “Nothing to worry about, dear brother. If you excuse us now.“ As Loki finished his sentence, he stepped aside and opened the door for Bucky and ___ to follow him.

By now Bucky had realized his mistake and looked at Thor with regret written all over his face. “I am so sorry, man. Do you need help?“ Bucky asked, Thor was confused. Too confused to react. He shook his head slowly and kept staring at the door.

“Just leave, dude.“ Thor mumbled and closed the door behind Bucky. All of his maids' eyes were on him.

* * *

“You should be glad my brother is such a calm person, he could have seriously injured you.” Loki chuckled and scanned Bucky. “It was quite fun to watch though.” “This should've been you, you piece of-” “Bucky- stop.” ___'s soft voice interrupted her best friend. She gave Bucky a weak smile and then turned to Loki. “I am doing it.” Loki's smirk grew wider and he leaned against the door frame of his suite. “I knew you'd accept my generous offer.” “What- ___? What are you doing? Don't do this!” Bucky lifted his fist to punch Loki. But ___ carefully took his hands and turned him to face her. She looked up at Bucky and whispered “This is the only way, Buck. Now we don't have only one prince possibly ruining our lives but two.” A weak laugh escaped her mouth. “I can not let you do this.” Bucky pulled her into his arms. “I am waiting.” Loki mumbled as he rolled his eyes. “I am a grown woman, Buck. This is my decision.” Bucky wanted to interrupt her but she just shook her head softly and let go of her best friend. “Go back downstairs, I'll be there soon.”

With these words she left. She was off to sleep with Loki, ruining her own life. At least that's what Bucky thought. But in her opinion she was saving them both from a harsh punishment. The young man couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He wanted to scream, yell and drag her right out of that golden prison. But it wasn't going to happen.

So Bucky left, running back downstairs as fast as he could. He couldn't stand the smell of expensive perfume and brandy any more and from now on it'd always remind him of the greatest mistake he had ever made.

* * *

The big lounge felt cold, empty and like a huge black hole that was sucking out every bit of warmth and comfort in her soul. Even though judging by it's interior it was quite the opposite. The room was filled with expensive decorative items such as fluffy pillows, vases, pictures and art from all over the world. But to ___ it felt like an empty room filled with nothing but the crippling darkness that the prince of Asgard radiated. ___ looked around while the prince watched her. His eyes were drawn to her frame. He wasn't attracted to her, curiosity would describe it better. He was curious. Especially after he had seen her interact with her best friend. The girl in front of him was a criminal, yet did she seem so innocent. “If I do this, will you convince your brother to forgive Bucky? He's a good person I swear-” “It'll be all forgotten and forgiven. You should be glad I am so generous.” ___ nodded, she had a different opinion of them man in front of her though. He seemed rather selfish, self-centred and stingy. “Thank you.” ___ said and looked at him. Loki smirked and walked over to a little side table with liquor bottles on it. He took one and filled a glass with it. Then he took a big sip and offered ___ the rest. She shook her head. “More for me then.”

___ and Loki spent a fair amount of time in silence. The more time passed, the more nervous ___ got. She wasn't quite sure how to break the silence. After all he was a prince and weren't you supposed to wait until they talked to you?

“So your name is Loki? I am ___.” ___ broke the endless silence and looked up. Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked up too. “Prince Loki to you.” He remarked harshly. She nodded and mumbled “prince Loki.”

“You should take a bath” Loki got up and walked across the room. He opened a wooden door and revealed a luxurious bathroom. “You have an own bathroom?” ___ seemed surprised and stepped closer. “Of course, silly.” Loki chuckled. “We have communal lavatories downstairs...in the 3rd class and there are only two bathtubs for around 700 passengers.”

“This isn't the 3rd class. This part of the ship is made for only the worthy, the rich and beautiful. Aren't you thankful I let you bathe here?” “Of course I am, prince Loki” she lied.

She'd have preferred not to sleep with him and not bathe instead.

Loki knew this of course but he enjoyed playing with her.

“Well, I will leave you alone. There are towels on the shelf. Enjoy yourself.” Before ___ could say anything, Loki was gone and the door shut.

___ looked around and took her clothes off. She folded them carefully and put them on the shelf. She had never seen a bathtub this fancy, it was so clean and new. She was probably going to be the first one to take a bath in it. The young woman started to fill up the bathtub and after a while she started to regret that she had taken off her clothes that early. It got pretty cold after a while.

When it was quite full she got into it and sat down. The hot water against her skin was something she had never experienced before. It felt so unfamiliar yet warm, comforting and relaxing. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Not even Loki would be able to interrupt her inner peace right now. She remained in that exact same position until the water got colder.

“I am back, prince Loki” ___'s small voice made the prince look up from his book. He watched her and pointed at the book as a sign to let him finish. ___ nodded and sat down, playing with her wet hair. “Thank you.” She mumbled and Loki looked back at her when he was finished and put the book aside. ___ sat down on a chair when the young prince got closer. He stopped in front of her and slowly put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to face him.

“Shall we?”


End file.
